Naruto: Time Master Chronicles
by Element-Chaos
Summary: After a quick uprising that leaves the third dead and Danzo as the new Hokage, Naruto finds a power within that is so strong... that none can stop it. Naruto and his friends must now live life trying to take back the home that was once theirs...


_Huff. Huff. Huff._

The blonde boy panted heavily as he ran down the alleyway. There were puddles of water in his way and his feet stomped down in them heavily as he ran and they sent large splashes upwards, soaking his pants and the walls next to him. He turned backwards, his wide blue eyes looking for his pursuer with horror and he picked up the speed as he heard the noise getting closer, the noise of someone dashing to capture…or kill him. Naruto emerged from the alley and into an empty street; the bright moon was shining down on him.

Naruto Uzumaki-

Hair: Blonde with a small section of ice blue colored hair hanging down in front of his right eye

Eyes: Cerulean with ice blue starbursts around the pupils

Gender: Male

Age: 13

Status: Capture on sight

Blood Type: O Positive

Strange Features: Six whisker marks on his cheeks, sharpened canines, immunity to almost all poisons/ sicknesses, Incredible healing factor, enormous chakra source, Jailer of the Kyuubi no Kitsune

Naruto slid to a stop as a shape suddenly dropped down in front of him. It landed in a larger puddle that sent a small arc of water flying at the blonde and splashed his clothes and chilled the boy.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are hereby ordered to surrender yourself. Failure to accept this demand will result in your immediate death." The strange figure said and stepped into the light and Naruto saw their face or, their appearance. The stranger wore a black cloak that concealed his entire body; they had their hood up and concealing their face was a mask that bore the resemblance of a bear.

"Surrender now, by the will of Godaime Hokage Danzo!" the stranger ordered. Naruto's eyes widened.

Three Years earlier

"Hey Ji-ji!" Naruto yelled obnoxiously as he stormed into the Hokage tower office. He kicked open the door ignoring the requests of the ANBU posted guard. "Hey old man! Where are ya?" he asked and looked into the room with squinty eyes, his icy blue streak in his hair waving as he moved his head from side to side.

"Uzumaki-san, the Hokage is in a very important meeting. We must request that you-"and ANBU began but was cut off by the blonde boy.

"Ah can it." He said and ran towards the place he knew the Hokage would be. It was directly down the hall and was merely a small room that held the Hokage and a couple other people, the people he was meeting with. He stopped by the door and listened carefully as he detected voices within.

"…and so he should be used as a weapon for the village, not allowed to be some average person. You are letting this village become corrupt and it is dying." A dark and chilling voice spoke slyly and Naruto pressed his ear against the door.

"Danzo, I cannot allow you way to unfold. I have already put in law that the boy is to be protected until he is of age. He is to be trained as a normal ninja and allowed to live a ninja's life, or an average person's life if he so chooses." The unmistakable voice of Hiruzen replied.

"Sarutobi be reasonable. Our village would be increasingly successful if Naruto would become tenfold as strong and also kept in check." A voice belonging to a woman said. Naruto wrinkled his nose when he heard his name and decided now was the best time to enter the room. Who were they to be talking about him without his acknowledgement?

He braced himself and brought his foot back and planted it firmly against the door knocking it inwards. There were four people in the room and they all jumped as Naruto walked in with a look of boredom and anger on his face.

"What are you doing here you insolent brat?" a wrinkled old man said as he glared at Naruto.

"Ah, can it you old prune. I heard my name mentioned and I deserve to know why I'm being talked about." Naruto said with a small glint of anger hidden in his voice.

"Naruto… please, leave us to talk. I assure you that this is no big matter and you won't be affected by it." The Hokage said and Naruto shook his head.

"Hey I heard stuff about weapons, being stronger, and a normal life. I also heard my name said so it obviously is something big ain't I right Ji-ji?" Naruto asked and Hiruzen sighed.

"Sarutobi… I suggest that you do allow Naruto to join this meeting and speak for himself." Danzo said. Naruto looked over to where the man sat and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey are you some sort of mummy or something?" he asked and he saw Danzo's left eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"I also advise you tell your little…ninja… to keep his mouth in check." Danzo said angrily and ANruto snorted and plopped down on the couch next to the Hokage and put his feet on the table in the middle of the room.

"So what's up?" he asked and the four people in the room sighed and Danzo immediately spoke.

"I was trying to persuade the Hokage-sama here into letting you be trained under my own keen eyes-" Danzo began.

"You only got one eye though mister…" Naruto muttered and Danzo grumbled and continued.

"Under my own keen eyes, as I was saying. You posess so much power and if it is channeled right, and trained with patience you could become a great hero and protector of our village. Just imagine it, no more running from angry mobs, no more abuse, no more hate. People would shower you with praise and love." Danzo said slyly, his words dripping with sweetened bravo.

"Hm…" Naruto muttered looking up to his right and scratched his chin. 'If I become strong like this then Sakura will definitely recognize me as stronger then that Teme.' Naruto thought.

"Naruto… focus. What Danzo says isn't true. You would go missing for more than a few years and you wouldn't be allowed to live freely. You would be no more than a puppet, and Danzo would be your puppeteer. This is why I do not want you here, trifling yourself within these affairs." The Hokage said.

"Alright Ji-ji… sorry mummy dude but I wanna live my life free. So I guess I gotta say no to your offer." Naruto said and got to his feet. "Now Ji-ji you owe me that explanation you told me about. You said you'd explain my heritage a little bit!" Naruto accussed and the Hokage sighed.

"Very well, stop by my office later on and we will speak." The man said.

It never happened like that.

6 hours later- 2000 Hours

"Hokage, there is a militia of ninja advancing through the town. They have engaged several squadron of ninja already and fatalities have reached over 30. What actions should we take?" a ninja said as a distant thundering explosion rang out in the distance and a large fire arose. There were flashes of lightning as rain poured down upon the village of Konoha.

"Send team Ino-Shika- Cho to take care of the western gate. Send Inu's team to protect the north quadrant of the city. Along with them dispatch five Chuunin and seven Jonin. Send a request to have Hiashi and Fugaku come to my office immediately!" the Hokage roared and the ninja bowed and dashed from the room.

It took only ten minutes but suddenly the Uchiha Clan head and the Hyuga Clan head both appeared in the room and stood alert in front of the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama what is it you require. I have to be home, protecting my family." Fugaku said with a worried tone.

"Fugaku, Hiashi I call you here and I regret to inform you that the day in which we have feared has now arrived. Danzo has started a civil war and we must take the actions that we must to end it as quickly as possible." The Hokage said sadly.

"What is it you require my lord?" Hiashi said with a straight face but one could tell the Hyuuga's normally calm demeanor was now gone.

"I need you to dispatch five squads from each of your clans. Spread out and protect Konoha. We have to strike at Danzo quickly but I doubt he will show his face before the battle is within his favor. Go now and may you keep Konoha strong." The Hokage said and both heads disappeared from the room.

"Asuma…" The Hokage muttered and his son stepped into the room from the window on which he was perched.

"Dad…" Asuma muttered.

"Go, rally the other clan heads and tell them to dispatch their best fighters and to attack and protect. Tell the chuunin to direct the civilians to the safe chambers in the monument." The Hokage ordered and his son nodded and disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

"Danzo what have you done…?" the Hokage muttered as a lightning flash illuminated the entire sky.

"Hold strong the third shall prevail!" a ninja yelled as he throw a volley of kunai at incoming enemies. He and a group of twenty ninja stood surrounding the Hokage tower where a major battle was taking place. The Hokage had confronted Danzo and they were now fighting for the future of Konoha.

"Why have you done this, Danzo?" The Hokage demanded as he slammed his Enma staff down on the area Danzo stood. The man jumped swiftly out of the way and landed pulling a slim katana from his robes and dashing at Hiruzen.

"Because it is time for a new age to be ushered in. Under me Konoha shall be prosperous. You are too senile in your old state. You are the Sandaime Hokage, not the godaime. You choose the Yondaime for your successor but he is dead and with his death the life of the fifth should have came. We must move on…" Danzo said and ducked under Enma.

This battle had gone on for too long.

Naruto cried as he ran towards the area where the fighting was happening. He didn't know what was going on but he saw large fireballs appearing on the roof of the Hokage's tower and he knew that the old man was in danger. He ran and his hair hung low in his afce due to the wetness. Puddles littered the gorund in fornt of him and as he ran the splashed up and soaked his clothes even more then they were.

There was a flash of lightning and Naruto suddenly slid to a stop. Standing in front of him was a single ninja. He wore a black vest, a cat mask, black pants, boots, and he held a ninjato in his right hand.

"Die demon." The ninja muttered and lunged at Naruto who stared at the man in horror.

"Ji-ji!" Naruto screamed and raised his hands up. There was a flash of icy blue the illuminated the entire world just as the sword was inches from his face. Naruto waited for the pain for a split second but it didn't come. Instead he opened his eyes and found that the ninja was moving towards him in a very slow manor. In fact he didn't even seem to be moving.

Naruto moved to the side and found that he moved at normal speed and he quickly began to wonder what had happened. He remembered his basic training from the academy though and out it into action. He had been taught that he should appreciate all openings and he now did. He quickly grabbed the man's hand yanked it to the right and twisted the sword form his grasp. Naruto thought for a moment and stabbed the sword down throw the man's foot and deep into the ground.

He saw the man's mouth suddenly begin to move very slowly and he heard a small whisper of "A" begin to come out. Naruto wasted no more time and took off running towards the Hokage tower where a large fire ball sat moving very slowly throw the air.

The Hokage was tensed waiting for the sword to finish him now. He had lost bthe battle and was bleeding severely from the stab wound to his stomach and the right side of his chest. Enma had been sent back to the summoning releam unwillingly when Sarutobi realized he had lost.

"Any last words Hiruzen?" Danzo asked.

"What would sensei say?" Hiruzen asked and closed his eyes just as Danzo snarled and brought the sword down at the man's heart.

"No!" a familiar voice screamed and the Hokage's eyes opened in horror.

"NO NARUTO!" the dying man yelled in a hoarse voice.

"NO NARUTO!" came the Hokage's voice and Naruto realized that things were moving regularly again. Time wasn't slowed anymore and he was watching as that mummy poised his sword to finish the Hokage.

"Don't touch… JI-JI!" Naruto screamed as he ran at Danzo. He dived at the man just as the sword flashed above his head. It sliced off a centimeter of his hair in the back and Naruto's blood froze as he came close to death. He plowed into the man's leg and they both toppled with the man's grunt and hiss of anger.

"Little whelp, GET OFF!" Danzo screamed and swung his sword at Naruto viciously.

Naruto raised his hands in defense and there was another flash of icy blue and time seemed to slow again. Naruto knew what he had to do… but he didn't know if he could do it. He untangled himself from Danzo and kicked the man's sword hand which sent the blade flying. He then ran to the Hokage and ppicke dhim up. The man weighed no more than a feather to Naruto and the blonde whimpered as he saw the man's wounds.

Naruto quickly proceeded to run down the stairs and down a dark alleyway. Suddenly there was a dull pulse to Naruto and time seemed to go back to regular and he tripped and fell. He hit the ground and the Hokage, who became heavy again, hit the ground and skidded away from him. Naruto raised his face from a muddy puddle and crawled to the area where the Hokage lay and looked into the man's dying eyes.

"Ji…ji?" Naruto asked sadly.

"Naruto…" the man wheezed and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder which took a considerate amount of effort. "In…in my robe." The Hokage said and Naruto reached into the man's black battle armor and grabbed something and pulled it out. It was about twelve inches long and had the form of a sword but resembled something else entirely. Naruto then realized what it was. He had seen it only on clocks and he realized he was holding some sort of minute hand.

"Your…fathers…weapon… you…inherited it. Only one…human can have it… at a time… so powerful… not even a blood…line…limit." The Hokage croaked and Naruto held the clock hand in his own clenched fist.

"Ji-ji, what did I do back there?" he asked with a strangled sob.

"You have your…father's power… I wished to tell you…today… but then…this happened. Naruto… only you…can free this land… from the darkness coming… listen to your heart… trust your friends… and also… use your power… wisely." The Hokage said with his final strength and his eyes slowly dimmed.

"Ji-ji?" Naruto asked shaking the man. The old man's head rolled to the side with no restriction. "Ji-ji?" Naruto asked with a sob. "H-Hokage?" Naruto almost screamed.

"GRANDPA!" Naruto screamed into the heavens and the entire alleyway was lit up with a cold icy blue flash that seemed to freeze the clouds. The key I Naruto's hand glowed blue and it began to morph. The blade extended so that it now was 14 inches long. It was slender only about an inch wide. It had a handle that consisted of four holes that were perfectly rounded so that they fit Naruto's fingers exactly. From there the blade extended upwards curving inward on both sides then about three inches up the blade it branched out and then dipped back in. It then continued upward, curving in again, for another three inches. Then the blade curved around six blue orbs. They all extended upward so that four inches of the sword had sharp razor spikes that protect the orbs that rotated slowly.

The blade then curved in again until it curved out slightly and formed a spike. The spike on one side curved deeply and was shorted compared to the other side of the spike which curved a little less shallowly and continued upwards. The blade wasn't solid metal but instead it had a metal outline that was ¼ of an inch all the way around. The rest of the blade was just a glow of icy blue that looked like ice. The blade wasn't very thick at all, actually it was thinner then paper which made the rotating blue orbs seem like optical illusions. The blade was thinner than paper, but stronger than any metal known to man. It was sharper than any diamond and wouldn't rend, shatter, or break under a blow.

The blade floated up out of Naruto's hand and floated in front of his face and tilted upwards so that the blonde could look at it. Tears were streaming down his face and the blade seemed to call out to him.

'_Take me, I am yours. I am the extension of your soul and will guide you down whatever path you shall choose.' _A sudden voice said within his mind. It was cold but at the same time it was warm and comforting.

"Okay… What is your name though" Naruto said and reached out, his hand made contact with the blade and he disappeared inside a flash of icy blue again.

The last thing he heard was _'Jijin'_

Present time

"Gotcha." Naruto said as his voice took on a calm demeanor. "Do you really think you had me?" Naruto asked and held his hand out and there was a flash of icy blue and Jijin appeared within his hand.

"Aler-"the man began to scream into his radio that was located by his collar but Naruto stopped him dead. Well okay… in his own sense, Naruto stopped him dead.

"_Freeze!"_

Time didn't stop but the man's movements slowed down incredibly to the point where Naruto could do anything he wanted, if he didn't have a time limit.

'_Six seconds!' _ Jijan said within his mind.

"I know!" Naruto said and lashed out with the sword like clock hand. The sword cut the man's arm off first and then with a quick downward stroke it decapitated him. Just as Jijan was twirled in a quick circle, the blood on it spraying off time regulated itself again. Naruto stood watching as the body in front of him crumpled to the ground like nothing.

"Okay I'm done. Cancel the illusion." Naruto muttered and the world around him rippled before it suddenly shattered and he stood standing in a large sewer again. In front of him stood a familiar face and it was grinning.

"Hm, only took you 10 minutes to escape that time Dobe." Sasuke said.

"Hey, actually it only took me about 9 minutes and 57 seconds. I did slow time down to tell the truth so it also counts." Naruto said with a triumphant smirk. "Anyways, I think I'm getting better at the whole sever then decapitate thing." He muttered and got to his feet.

"Yea… anyways, it's time for our meeting." Sasuke muttered and Naruto nodded.

"Is everyone here?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Yeah now go out there and tell them your game plan." Sasuke muttered darkly and Naruto nodded and took a deep breath.

"Okay." He said and began walking.

"Oh yea… we only got 20 minutes. Danzo is sending the sweepers out. We have to evacuate immediately with anyone who will follow." Sasuke said. "So make it short and sweet." He added.

"Thanks for the advice…" Naruto muttered.

**Author's Note: Well a different direction then I usually take. I decided to try something new out and I hope you guys like it. I know the first chapter is a bit jumpy and doesn't rely explain the plot but I'll try to do a bit better in Chapter 2. Chapter 1 is here to basically show that Danzo overthrew the Hokage and Naruto has some crazy power. Just keep reading the story and you'll come to like it hopefully. It is going to be an AU and won't follow the Canon…like ever.**

_Jijan- God of Time = the sword that Naruto's own father used. Isn't really a sword but instead is the minute hand of the universal Clock. Has amazing powers and of course holds a conscience of its own. The conscience shares a bondage with its user which make sit deadly. If the user goes down a dark path, the Jijan will follow._

_Naruto's power is not a bloodline but he will classify it as a bloodline. For a basic run down of what it is… it basically gives him power over time itself for a brief period. So far he can only hold his concentration for 5 seconds. I know that in the flashback that he held it for like ever but that will be explained also. By making him weak with using this power it shows that he isn't a God even though he has amazing power. Over the course of the story he will master the power and become God like I guess but he will still have his flaws and ways to balance out the power._

_Things he can do – Freeze = Slow time down to a near standstill. He can only use this for 6 seconds though._

_For now that's it. I will go over the reasons why he can't use a crap load of powers already in future chapters because there is a reason._

**As of now there may be pairings but I'm not too sure. Also characters are going to be out of context. So don't complain about Sasuke because he will be in this story and he's going to be a good guy. Peace out and please Review and tell me what you think of this idea.**


End file.
